toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuka Konohana
|style = |status = Active |appearances = Anime, Game |debut_(anime) = Episode 01 }} is the second-seat member of the Origami Family Elite Guard and an alumna of Ayanokouji Martial Arts School. Appearance She is a beautiful young girl with an appearance fitting her background as noble girl of an aristocratic family with medium-length dark red hair that ties into a large ponytail and bluish purple eyes. She is often seen with the Elite Guard's uniform in a short pleated skirt variant. She also wears red tights with dark red lines and brown ankle-high boots. Personality She carries herself in an elegant manner, keeping her composure in almost any situation she faces. She is quite loyal to Origami Yukari and is also a capable leader. She hates being underestimated and wants power in any form and believing it will give her the attention she needs. Background She is the daughter of the aristocratic Konohana Family of Kyoto. She joined Ayanokouji Martial Arts School, achieved the feat of becoming the runner-up in two consecutive kenjutsu tournaments and being admitted into Origami Family's Elite Guard and obtain the Second Seat before present. She starts seeing Maki Shidou as a rival in some aspects as the one who had snatched victory from her twice. Chronology She is seen along with her fellow Elite Guard members after Origami Yukari "meditates" in Origami shrine and went out. She was assigned to oversee the progress of the National Swordsmanship Tournament along with fellow Elite Guard Maki Shidou and Yume Tsubakuro. Afterwards, the Elite Guard joined Yukari in overseeing the decisive match. After the failed assassination attempt against Yukari Origami, Suzuka helped mobilize a Renpu pursuit unit to hasten the pace of the search for former tournament participants Hiyori Juujou and Kanami Etou. Meanwhile, Suzuka interrogated Kanami's teammate Mai Yanase to determine whether she was accomplice to the incident. As Mai was held for her connections with Kanami, the Special Sword Administration Bureau managed to track down the location of the fugitives near Ebisu. With Suzuka, Maki and fellow Elite Guard Yomi Satsuki, a command center was set up in Ebisu to organize a "mountain hunt" for the fugitives. Yomi acted as a distraction, separating Kanami and Hiyori from her newest allies from Osafune, Kaoru Mashiko and Ellen Kohagura. This left Suzuka and Maki to deal with the fugitives. To the shock of Maki, Kanami and Hiyori were able to defeat their skills using cunning teamwork. Suzuka ordered a retreat after their complete loss from the opposition, which was worsened by Ellen's successful infiltration of their command base, Yomi's worsened condition after an overdose of noro, and the successful escape of Kanami and the others. Combat Abilities Master Swordsmanship: Suzuka is extremely skilled in kenjutsu, allow her to become two time runner-up of National Swordsmanship Tournament consecutively, and earning the Second Seat of Origami Family's Elite Guard. * Swordsmanship Style: - A style involves watching the movements of the sword's shinogi (ridges of the blade) and the wrist and, through practice, can twist down an opponent's sword through the technique called as "sidestepping". Upon stopping the blade, the opponent is left at a powerless state, opening the chance for a follow-up thrust for a decisive attack. Immense Speed: She possess good speed, capable of tagging Kanami and has incredible Jin'i timing. Utsushi Proficiency: As a Toji of the Elite Guard, she is capable of maintaining Utsushi for a very long time. Expert Tactician: Suzuka possesses sharp senses and strong leadership skills and is often assigned as the strategist at the battlefield, as well as performing political duties alongside Yukari Origami. Noro Empowerment: As member of the Elite Guard, Suzuka gained access to the ability to empower oneself using noro. But currently she is in the middle of Noro extraction process. Equipment Okatana: - A sword made by master craftsman Nidaime Kanesada, a swordsmith that rivals Magoroku Kanemoto. Engraved on this sword's tang are nine characters (臨兵闘者皆陣烈在前, Rin-pyou-tou-sha-kai-shin-retsu-sai-zen) that can purify evil. Character Design Suzuka's original designs (as of May 2016) depicted her as a blonde ojousama with long flowing hair, a petite physique and a darker-colored hair. Her hair was eventually changed to resemble the final designs, and she was given a more mature bodily appearance. Suzuka's designs were finalized on April 2017. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Origami Family Elite Guard